Mutants Mob
The Mutants Mob was formed by Rascal females and Vivian males. At first Skwodnee held domincne until her death in August 2008. Freya and Tonker headed the group however Tonker was lost to disease in Janaury 2010. A group of Starsky males made their way into the group with Tigerhawk taking dominance. Dominant Pair Whent he group first formed Skwodnee and Tonker took the dominant positions. Skwodnee was predated within the year and Freya became the next dominant female. After Tonker died in Janaury 2010, his son Splinter but he soon left the group. Then five Starsky males joined the group, Tigerhawk took the position of dominant male. Current Members The Mutants have 18 members as of October 2010. Freya (VRRF095)' Dominant Female' Tigerhawk (VSKM021) Dominant Male Eagle Hawk (VSKM023) Prowl (VSKM028) Red XIII (VSKM030) Cait Sith (VSKM032) Lucrezia (VMTF007) Versallia (VNTF017) Venus de Milo (VNTF018) Viral (VNTF019) Gizmo (VNTM020) Kala (VNTF021) Niles (VNTM022) Dr. Chaplin (VNTM023) Jang La (VNTF024) VMTP025 VMTP026 VTMP027 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Mutants. Skwodnee (VRRF086) Freya (VRRF095) Skye (VRRF102) Nelly (VRRF104) Tonker (VVM115) Tomahawk (VVM119) Spitfire (VVM120) Shredder (VMTM001) April (VMTF002) Casey Jones (VMTM003) Splinter (VMTM004) Jagwar (VMTM005) VMTP006 Lucrezia (VMTF007) Karai (VMTF008) Ananda (VMTF009) Aska (VMTF010) VMTM011 Mephos (VMTM012) VMTF014 Mr. Marlin (VMTM015) Mr. X (VMTM016) Versallia (VNTF017) Venus de Milo (VNTF018) Viral (VNTF019) Gizmo (VNTM020) Kala (VNTF021) Niles (VNTM022) Dr. Chaplin (VNTM023) Jang La (VNTF024) Tigerhawk (VSKM021) Eagle Hawk (VSKM023) Prowl (VSKM028) Red XIII (VSKM030) Cait Sith (VSKM032) VNTM025 VNTM026 VNTF027 VNTF028 Rivals The Mutants main rivals are the Fritters Mob and Raptors Mob. History January 2008: Skwodnee, Freya, Skye and Nelly joined Tonker, Spitfire and Tamahawk. Skwodnee becamae the dominant female. February 2008: Tonker became the dominant male. Skye and Nelly were pregnant. Freya aborted. March 2008: '''Skye and Nelly lost their litters. '''April 2008: Skwodnee was pregnant. Freya, Skye and Nelly were evicted. One encounter with Fritters May 2008: '''Skwodnee gave birth to Shredder, April, Casey Jones and Splinter. '''June 2008: Tamahawk went roving July 2008: Skwodnee aborted. August 2008: '''Skwodnee was predated, Freya became the dominant female. Skye was pregnant. '''October 2008: Skye gave birth but lost her litter. Two encounters with Fritters. November 2008: '''Freya was pregnant. Skye and Nelly were evicted. Tamahawk and Spitfire went roving. December 2008: Freya gave birth to Jagwar, VMTP006, Lucrezia and Karai. Three encounters with Fritters. '''January 2009: '''VMTP006 was predated. Tamahawk and Spitfire went roving. '''February 2009: Nelly was prengnant. Tamahawk and Spitfire went roving. March 2009: Nelly gave birth to Ananda, Aska, VMTM011. April 2009: '''VMTM011 was predated. Tamahawk and Spitfire went roving. One encounter with Fritters. '''May 2009: Skye was pregnant. Two encounters with Raptors and one with Fritter. June 2009: '''Skye gave birth to Mephos, VMTF014, Mr. Marlin and Mr. X. Nelly was Last Seen. '''July 2009: VMTF014 was predated. August 2009: Freya was pregnant. Skye was Last Seen. One enouncter with Klingons. September 2009: Freya gave birth to Versallia, Venus de Milo, Viral and Gizmo October 2009: '''Tamahawk, Spitfire and Shredder went roving. '''November 2009: One encounter with Berserk. December 2009: Tonker died. Splinter became the dominant male. Freya was pregnant. Apirl, Lucrezia and Karai were evicted. Janaury 2010: '''Freya gave birth to Kala, Niles, Dr. Chaplin and Jang La '''Feburary 2010: Shredder, Casey Jones, Splinter, and Jagwar went roving. March 2010: Ananda was pregnant but aborted. Shredder, Casey Jones, Splinter, and Jagwar went roving. April 2010: '''Splinter, Shredder, Casey Jones and Jagwar left the group and formed the Babylonians. No dominant male. '''May 2010: '''One encounter with Fritters '''June 2010: '''Mephos went roving. '''July 2010: '''Tigerhawk, Eagle Hawk, Prow, Red XIII and Cait Sith joined the group. Tigerhawk took dominance. '''August 2010: '''Lucrezia aborted. Mephos, Mr. Marlin and Mr. X went roving. '''September 2010: Freya, April, Karai and Ananda were all pregnant. April, Karai, Ananda and Aska were evicted and left the group. October 2010: Freya gave birth to VNTP025, VNTP026 and VNTP027. Category:Meerkat Mobs